Commands
Commands extend the game by adding special features not available in any of the normal buttons. Most commands relate to doing things in a town: joining a town, claiming a plot, selling a plot, etc. Commands are typed in the chat window. Normally when you type something, everyone else on the channel can read it. However, if you type a slash (/) character first, it will NOT be sent to everyone, but instead the server will try to do the command that you typed. The result of the command, whether a success message or error message, are also displayed in the chat window (see screenshot at right for an example). All recognized commands are documented below. PLOT COMMANDS /plot save after use if this command the plot will be saved antil u but tha plot Result: '''/plot forsale /plot notforsale /plot claim /plot unclaim /plot claim This command can be used by residents or mayors to purchase a plot in a town. You have to be a resident of the town you are standing in for this command to work. The 16x16 plot you are standing in also has to be for sale already, and you have to have enough gold to be able to buy it. As you walk through a town, special messages will appear in the chat window indicating who owns a plot and, if it is for sale, the sale price. If a plot is "unowned", then the gold used to purchase the plot will be transferred to the town bank. If a plot is owned by a player, it will be transferred to the other player. '''NOTE: The game enforces a 30% tax on plot sales. So, for example, if you buy a plot for 300, the other player (or town bank) will only receive 210. If the command works, the gold will be immediately deducted from your account, and then you will own the plot. No one else can add or break blocks in your 16x16 plot, not even the mayor. There are only 3 ways you can involuntarily lose the plot: 1) You stop playing for 30 days, 2) The mayor uses the "/town eminentdomain" command on your plot, or 3) The mayor deletes the town (or the town is auto-deleted because the mayor himself/herself was inactive for 30 days). Note if you don't want a plot anymore, you can sell it (and wait for a buyer to do /plot claim), unclaim it, or leave the town (in which case all your plots are automatically unclaimed). /plot forsale amount This command can be used by residents or mayors to put a plot up for sale. If you are a resident, you have to already own the plot. If you are a mayor, the plot has to be owned by you or "unowned"; also the spawn plot can't be put up for sale. You also have to be standing in the plot you want to sell. The amount can be pretty much any amount, low or high, including 0. A price of 0 is used to give a plot to a friend, give a plot to someone who traded you wool, etc. Be careful with a price of 0 because griefers could come in and steal the plot before the correct recipient gets it. Otherwise, for a normally priced plot, say 333 gold, the plot may sit for minutes, hours, or days until someone claims it using "/plot claim". Note that the game enforces a 30% tax on plot sales, so if you sell for 300 and someone buys it, you will only get 210. If you omit the price, the plot will be sold for the town's default plot price (see "/town set plotprice"). If you set a "joke" price, like 100000, the plot probably won't ever be sold, and is almost the same as not putting it up for sale at all. (To stop trying to sell a plot, use "/plot notforsale".) Sometimes mayors will use special high prices as placeholders. For example, in the town of Diamond Falls, a plot price of 7650 means "reserved". UPDATE: The scam is patched now. 'CAUTION: A common scam is to ask someone to sell a plot like this: "/plot forsale 1,000". Due to a bug at the server (which still hasn't been fixed), instead of rejecting the price, everything after the comma is ignored. So the plot ends up being sold for 1 gold. The scammer grabs the plot before the victim realizes what has happened! If you ''really want to sell a plot for 1,000, do "/plot forsale 1000". /plot notforsale This command can be used by residents or mayors to put a plot not for sale.(It have to be already on sale) If you are a resident, you have to already own the plot. If you are a mayor, the plot has to be owned by you or "unowned". You also have to be standing in the plot you want to set not for sell. /plot unclaim This command can be used by residents or mayors to unclaimed the plot, brings the plot back to unowned. You have to be the plot owner to do this. You also have to be standing in the plot you want to sell. COMMON TOWN COMMANDS /town You need to be a mayor or a resident of a town to use this command. It displays information about the town you are a member of (NOT the town you are currently in). An example is shown at right. The fields displayed are: * '''Name: Name of the town * Size: The number of plots that the town has followed by the maximum number of plots allowed. The maximum number of plots is always 8 times the number of residents. Note that if a bunch of residents leave, it is possible that the current number of plots could be MORE than the maximum. This is OK - plots will NOT be wiped out of your town; however, no new plots may be added until more residents join. * Bank: The amount of gold in the town bank. The town mayor may also have some gold to use, but the mayor's gold is not displayed. When someone buys an unowned plot in the town, 70% of the gold goes into the town bank. (The other 30% is called "taxes" and removed from the game.) The mayor can use the town bank to enlarge the town; annexing a plot costs 333 gold. * Mayor: The name of the mayor. It is no longer possible to transfer the mayor role to someone else (aside from deleting the town and re-creating it (see former "/town set mayor" command for details). * Residents: The current number of residents followed by a list of the residents. For larger towns, only about 10 residents are displayed, more-or-less depends on how many letters resident's name contains. /town donate amount (Termite will do) (Termite will do) ( coming soon ) MAYOR TOWN COMMAND /town claim (Termite will do) /town unclaim (Termite will do) /town deposit amount (Termite will do) /town withdraw amount (Termite will do) /town eminentdomain (Termite will do) /town delete town_name (Termite will do) /town set plotprice price This command can be used only by mayors, and is used to set the default plot price for the town. When you first start a town, the default plot price is 333 (the same as the price to annex a new plot for the town). But you can change it to anything you want. The default plot price is mainly used when a plot is abandoned, which happens when a player leaves the town (without selling all their plots first) or when a player is automatically deleted for 30 days of inactivity. So then the plot goes back to the town, and it is automatically put up for sale for the default plot price. For a "low maintenance" town, set a low default plot price like 200 or 333. This way plots are automatically put up for sale when people leave and you don't have to manually go and change them. For a well-managed town, set a high default plot price like 2500. This way when plots are abandoned, you as a mayor can check them first, and set a custom plot price for each plot. If there is a lot of glass or wool on the plot, you might set a high price. Or you might even take the wool for yourself. Or you could keep the plot at 2500 in case the original owner returns (which happens a lot because people delete their characters in order to change names, but then want to go back to their town). The default plot price is also used if you type "/plot forsale" without a price attached. However most mayors just type the desired price anyway. /town rename asdf MODERATOR COMMANDS /mods (Termite will do) /mod (Termite will do) /unmod (Termite will do) /timeout seconds (Termite will do) Note for termite: Magic Number: 2147483647 OTHER COMMANDS /rename January 9, 2019 /plot gift January 10, 2019 /help, /help 1, /help 2, /help 3 Type: '''Help command This command wasn't announced anywhere until Nicey Boy found it on May 8 2018, when he was trying to do some funny command he accidentally found this command. '''Results: /help or /help 1 --- Showing help page 1 of 3 (/help page) --- /plot forsale /plot notforsale /plot claim /plot unclaim /help 2 --- Showing help page 2 of 3 (/help page) --- /town /town new /town delete /town claim /town unclaim /town join /help 3 --- Showing help page 3 of 3 (/help page) --- /town leave /town withdraw /town deposit /town set mayor /town set plotprice Xavier didn't update this command for ages. NO LONGER AVALIABLE COMMANDs It's the old command that can be used in the past. The command is removed and if you type it now, it will say "Command not recognized." /town chatoff Disabled November 2 2018. (Termite will do) /town chaton Disabled November 2 2018 (Termite will do) /stuck (Termite will do) /town set mayor This command is no longer available. It used to be used to transfer the mayor of a town from one player to another. The developer said the command was removed due to abuse. Currently the only way to change mayors is to delete the town then re-create it in the same location. Note that doing so costs 1000 gold for the first plot plus 333 for each additional plot, and only 8 plots can be re-claimed unless there are players on hand to join the town. Also between the time the town is deleted and plots are re-claimed, they are part of the wilderness, so anyone can steal blocks. Thus it is quite a process that must be planned very carefully. .